


family now

by adrianicsea



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Unrequited Love, before the park, everything goes unsaid, william/juliet is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianicsea/pseuds/adrianicsea
Summary: During a weekend business trip with Logan, William wonders if they can ever really get along.





	family now

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure: this originated as a fiction writing exercise for a class semester in which I changed the names of the characters involved. I wanted to post something for Valentine's Day, but I didn't have the time to write anything new, so I just restored the names in this piece and polished it up to share here.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day to everyone, no matter how or if you're celebrating! I have a proper Willogan fic on the back burner that I hope to finish and post before the semester ends, so get excited for that, if that's something you find exciting!

William grumbled to himself as he stared at his monitor, scrolling through the spreadsheet for the fifth time in as many minutes. The hotel room was quiet but for the distant cacophony of the city, the sounds all blending together into a dull white noise and filtering into the room through the open balcony window. Logan had gone out there some minutes earlier— “to spit on people,” Logan had joked, or at least William hoped he was joking. Despite knowing Logan for nearly a year and seeing him at work every day, William still felt like he didn’t know him very well at all.

            In some ways, he thought, Logan and Juliet were a lot alike. They were both ruthless businesspeople, and both of them had a surprisingly dark, cutting sense of humor. The biggest difference between them that William saw was in who they selected to be the butt of their jokes; Juliet’s jabs and pointed comments were always made at those who needed to be knocked down a peg. Logan took potshots at anyone and everyone, sometimes for no reason at all. William tolerated Logan because they were coworkers and in-laws, but it was just that: tolerance.

            William went over the spreadsheet two more times, and when he still couldn’t figure out what was wrong with it, he gave a sigh of resignation.

            “Logan, would you come look at this spreadsheet, please?”

            William looked out towards the balcony, where Logan had turned to look at him. He spent a moment longer out there, leaning against the railing and simply staring at William, before he came back inside.

            “What is it now?”

            Logan was as blunt as ever. William suppressed the desire to roll his eyes.

            “Our investment figures last quarter aren’t—"

            But before he could even finish his question, Logan had crawled onto the bed next to him, leaning in so close that William could catch the sharp smell of his aftershave. Logan retreated across the mattress as quickly as he came with William’s laptop in hand, giving William a grin so wide and dazzling that it even lit up his black shark’s eyes. William’s mouth pulled to the side as he huffed a breath.

            Logan began studying the spreadsheet without a word, and William studied him as he did. Logan was the younger twin by ten minutes, Juliet had told William once, and he’d replied that it showed. Logan _acted_ like a baby brother—always taking what he wanted without consequence, doted on by his mother, disrespectful of everything in the world except his big sister. They had the same rich, lustrous dark hair, the same predatory grin, the same tall and lean build; somehow, even at six feet, Logan was the shorter of the two. Sometimes he drove William mad with his incessant need for attention, stimulation, and instant gratification.

            “You know,” William said, chewing on his lip, “I don’t need you to do my work for me. I made it this far without you, didn’t I?”

            To William’s satisfaction, he saw Logan’s shoulders tense the slightest bit. William didn’t have to explain what he meant; he and Logan had had more than enough arguments about whether or not William was qualified to marry Juliet, or whether or not Logan was actually fit to lead the company as he did.

            “Yeah, well…”

            Just as suddenly as he’d taken it, Logan returned William’s laptop to him, replacing it in his lap. William glanced back at the monitor to see that the sea of red lines flooding the spreadsheet was no more; whatever Logan had done, it had fixed the problem.

            “You’re family now, Billy.”

            William’s first instinct was to scoff, but he managed to suppress it and instead gave Logan a tight-lipped smile. Logan smiled back at him, but William noticed that it didn’t reach his flat, pitch eyes. It seemed only moments later that he and Logan had exchanged their good-nights, and Logan returned to his own room. As William plugged his laptop in to charge and headed off to brush his teeth, he idly wondered what it would take for he and Logan to get along.

* * *

 

            The next night found William sitting at the hotel bar, nursing a crystalline glass of whiskey in his hand, and he felt he was no closer to finding an answer. Logan sat at the neighboring barstool and swiveled it back and forth as he occasionally made eyes at the man mixing drinks behind the bar.

            “D’you think he’s into me?” Logan asked. He leaned in close to whisper it in William’s ear, and William found himself shivering at the warm rush of air.

            “I don’t know,” he hissed back, before pulling away to give Logan a critical gaze. “You’re only the extremely rich and attractive heir to the most prestigious medical company in the world.”

            Logan turned his head, quick as a whip, to look at William. He smiled and raised a hand to his chest.

            “Aw, William, you think I’m attractive?”

            William frowned and raised his glass to take a long drink. Logan snickered at his own joke and nudged William’s shoulder with his own, punctuating the gesture with a wink.

            “Just kiddin,’” Logan continued. “I know you do. That’s why you’re marrying my twin sister, right?”

            William set down his glass on the counter with a sigh.

            “Yes, Logan, you got me. I’m only with Juliet because you were out of my league.”

            Logan laughed at that, too, but again William noticed that peculiar flatness in his eyes that he’d seen there the night before.

            “I knew it,” he said, before raising his shot glass (the third one of the night, and piled high with whipped cream, William observed) and throwing it back.

            “Hey, easy,” William said, more out of reflex than anything else. It wouldn’t make a difference, he knew—it seemed Logan valued William’s personal advice even less than his business advice. Sure enough, Logan gave him a wry smirk as he clinked his empty shot back down onto the counter.

            “What’s the matter? Worried about me?”

            “Please.” William huffed a humorless laugh. “I just don’t want you to make an ass of yourself.”

            “Me? Make an ass of myself?” Logan batted his thick eyelashes. _“Never!”_

            Before William could say anything to that, Logan waved over the bartender and ordered another shot. William watched the bartender head back to the bar to pour it. When he slid the glass to Logan a moment later, William noticed it was accompanied by a napkin with a phone number scrawled on it. William pulled his mouth to the side and raised a skeptical eyebrow as he watched Logan give the bartender a wide smile and make a show of tucking the napkin into the chest pocket of his blazer.

            “Right,” William said, as he shook his head. “God forbid.”

            Logan turned his attention back to William and tilted his head.

            “You know, Billy,” he said, “have I told you lately that I’m glad you’re marrying Jules?”

            William blinked—where did that come from?

            “No,” he replied. “But you _have_ told me lately that you think I’m too much of a dweeb to be with her.”

            Logan made no attempt to defend himself. He merely shrugged with a small smile.

            “You are a dweeb,” he said. “But I’m glad that you and I are gonna be family.”

            William frowned, and his eyes flickered from Logan’s to the empty shot glasses on the counter before him.

            “Low, you feeling okay?” William asked. Logan nodded in response and leaned back to stretch on his barstool.

            “Never better.” After giving an obnoxiously exaggerated groan, Logan leaned forward again and stared at William. His eyes, usually so flat and threatening, suddenly seemed warm—for a moment, William even thought he caught a glimpse of the irises surrounding Logan’s black-hole pupils.

            “I mean it,” Logan repeated. “You and I are gonna be family, William.”

            It took William a moment to decide how to react, but soon enough, he smiled and reached out to place his hand on Logan’s shoulder.

            “Yeah, we are,” he said. “I’m glad, too.”

            Logan’s gaze snapped at once to the hand on his shoulder. He studied it for a moment, before looking back up at William and smiling.

            “I told you you’d grow to love me sooner or later.”

            William chuckled.

            “Yeah, I guess you did.”

            He dropped his hand to pick up his whiskey and take another sip. Logan went back to fidgeting on his barstool, and for a moment, William thought he noticed Logan scooting closer.

 


End file.
